(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of pliers with variable nose, and in particular, the structure of a pliers nose, which can engage, and lock a tightening seat with various tightening functions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pliers have nose formed by curved jaws and pivot. However, normally, this component is fixed and rigid, and cannot be adjusted and serves with only one purpose. In application of these pliers, there are drawbacks for instance, the size of the nose is fixed and is not applicable to unlock or lock object or article with a larger diameter than the opened nose. FIG. 2 shows pliers with a large nose so as to solve the drawback of the above structure. However, in application of this design, both hands have to be used so as to hold the object with one hand in order to clip thereon and with the other hand holding the pliers. Due to its long handle of this conventional structure, it cannot only be used in a more spacious working environment. FIG. 3 is another conventional plier's structure with a sharp element to make a hole on a pressurized container. However, this structure provides only a single function to form a hole thereon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of pliers with variable nose, which can initiate the above drawbacks.